The present invention relates to apparatus for enhancing the retention of a finger ring upon the wearer's finger and, more particularly, to a device which is attachable to a finger ring without substantial modification of the ring.
An age-old problem in the fitting of finger rings is that a wearer sometimes will have relatively large knuckles, whether by virtue of natural physiological characteristics, or through enlargement of the knuckles because of arthritic conditions or the like. If a ring is sized large enough to fit over the knuckle it is often too loose when it is past the knuckle and since it is not secured to the finger can be relatively easily withdrawn and will provide an objectionably loose fit upon the finger permitting the ring to turn about the finger in a most undesirable and bothersome fashion. The problem has either precluded the wearing of finger rings by persons having relatively large knuckles or has required that conventional shank of the ring be replaced by one having an adjustable shank, or otherwise modified to permit a portion of the shank to be swung away for placing of the ring upon the wearer's finger and for then subsequently closing the shank.
Heretofore, numerous arrangements have been disclosed for hinged adjustable finger ring shanks to permit the adjustability of the size of the ring shank so that the ring shank can effectively be opened to permit the ring to be placed upon the finger of the wearer and with the shank then being subsequently closed and the clasp being fastened. Such arrangements are extremely expensive, difficult to install and require substantial expertise and effort, with consequent expenditure of time and utilization of skilled personnel to modify a ring to incorporate such adjustable shank. In addition, when a ring has thus been modified with such an adjustable shank, the modification is permanent and the ring may not be readily reconverted to its previous configuration. Thus, the conventional character of the ring is lost.
One such arrangement is an adjustable shank having a hinged portion secured by a clasp and available under the trade name RITE SIZE from a concern doing business apparently by such name at P.O. Box 1508, Council Bluffs, Iowa 51501, as evidenced by a mail brochure. But such arrangement requires replacement of the existing ring shank and, therefore, suffers from the foregoing disadvantages.
A further attempt at the solution of this problem is manifested by the modification of the shank of a ring in accordance with apparatus disclosed in Tucker U.S. Pat. No. 3,465,544 wherein a swingable element is secured to the ring itself by modification of the shank to include a reduced diameter portion, the swingable element being crescent-shaped to fit within the opening of the ring. There are numerous problems with the arrangements disclosed in the Tucker Patent, among which are that the shank of the ring must be rather extensively modified by a highly skilled artisan and, having once been modified, may no longer be returned to its normal condition without replacing the modified portion of the shank. Another difficulty inherent in that construction is that the size-reducing element must fit quite precisely within the ring in order to be retained in position and, since there are many ring sizes, a manufacturing jeweler who would wish to equip rings with such a device would have to maintain numerous ring size-reducing elements in stockage and this is objectionable because of cost and inventory requirements.
Another attempt of the prior art to provide adjustment of the size of the finger ring is that revealed by Leone U.S. Pat. No. 3,590,598 wherein an arcuate segment is pivotally secured to the shank of the ring, after the shank has been modified specially for this purpose, to reduce the internal ring size. A spring biased detent holds the dimension-reducing element releaseably in its position within the ring. But again, like that disclosed in the Tucker Patent the Leone constructions requires objectionable modification of the ring by a skilled manufacturing jeweler for the purpose of precisely reducing the shank so as to accommodate the size-reducing element which is secured to the reduced-shank portion.
Other constructions which have been known in the prior art include specially modified shanks which have telescoping or size adjusting features which must be inserted into the shank by cutting of the shank and inserting of the apparatus within the shank, all requiring the careful and time-consuming services of a highly skilled manufacturing jeweler. Many jewelers are not equipped or skilled for the modification of rings utilizing these various shank adjustment features and, thus, like the constructions disclosed in the Tucker and Leone Patents, they have not met with total acceptance in the jewelry trade.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is the provision of an improved device for attachment to a finger ring for securement of the ring to the finger of a wearer, and particularly such a device which can be readily attached to a ring without requiring modification of the ring shank.
Another object of the invention is a device of the character stated which permits the ring to be placed on a wearer's finger which has enlarged knuckles and yet provides for securement of the ring upon the finger in a safe, comfortable relationship which precludes looseness or objectionable turning of the ring upon the finger.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a device of the character stated which is such that the ring is effectively prevented from being displaced from the wearer's finger upon attempt of withdrawal of the ring, yet is easily reconfigured to permit the ring to be readily withdrawn when desired.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of a device of the character stated which, when attached to the ring and configured in a position securing the ring upon the wearer's finger, can readily be reconfigured for removal of the ring through convenient use of a tool for such purpose.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a device of the character stated which is readily secured by a jeweler to the conventional shank of a ring without the use of specialized, critical or unusual expertise on the part of the jeweler and which, accordingly, conduces to extremely facile attachment to a ring.
A further related object of the invention is the provision of a device of the character stated which is easily constructed of a most minimal number of components and which components may be utilized for various different sizes of rings.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a device of the character stated which may be attached to a ring without destroying its conventional character and which could be removed by the jeweler from the ring, if later desired, returning the ring to its original character and in relatively unharmed condition.
Among still further objects of the invention may be noted the provision of a device of the character stated which is extremely simple in construction; long lasting in use; not prone to wear or disfunction in use; economically constructed; and amenable to low cost, relatively high volume manufacture; and which is conducive to simple, quick and economical attachment to rings by jewelers.
Other objects will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinbelow.